cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angus McQueen
Overview Angus does not have a specific origin. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Madeleine Casey New Contact(s) Information FBI agent Angus McQueen was the best and brightest FBI agent in years. He was given the task of infiltrating the group of homeless known as The Lost to determine what was affecting their minds. After almost a year under, Angus was almost completely converted, but his iron will allowed him to wrench himself free and report back. It took many months of debriefing and reconditioning, but Angus can now share his intimate knowledge of this terrifying Rikti process with the heroes of Paragon City Initial Contact Store Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Briefing Let's get straight to work, Hero. The Rikti are striking a Portal Corporation research lab. It's a small lab, where they try out all the new technology; it's even a secret to most of Portal Corporation's staff. You must stop the Rikti from securing that portal technology. Before I escaped the Rikti, I was ablw to learn a good deal about upcoming operations. The Rikti have been working toward a dangerous new goal. Ever since contact with the Rikti homeworld was cut off, the Rikti trapped on Earth have been desperate to establish contact with the homeworld again. I believe that they are getting very close to starting their own dimensional travel program. Their goal will be to find alternate routes back to our homeworld. If they succeed, they could start a new invasion. The Rikti will be looking to accomplish several main goals: kidnap key Portal Corporation researchers, copy Portal Corporation files about near dimensions, and acquire Portal Corporation portal generation technology. You can either defeat all Rikti operatives, or prevent them from accomplish these goals. Enemies Notable NPCs * Unknown Debriefing Your overall success was quite impressive. The Rikti did manage to get away with important Portal technology, but without the databases and captives, they will not be able to use it effectively. However, they may still have enough information to begin opening portals of their own. I hope that I will be able to count on your continued assistance in preventing an interdimensional Rikti breakout. I am especially glad that you were able to prevent the abduction of the researchers. The Rikti would no doubt have used an alteration process on them to ensure their cooperation. The Rikti's transformation process can be extremely traumatic, even to a prepared mind, and retaining human thought patterns is difficult. On their behalf, I'd like to extend my personal thanks. Briefing When I was sent to infiltrate the Lost, I was briefed about the possible presence of other infiltrators. One of my secondary objectives was to determine if there were other non-sanctioned infiltrators, and if those operatives were from organizations hostile to the government. I identified several possible operatives, but was only able to confirm one, a Council agent I knew as "Sigmund". However, I was never able to act against him without losing my own cover. Now that my mission is over, an opportunity has presented itself to clear up the situation and act against the infiltrator I discovered. I have been authorized to request your assistance to catch a hostile infiltrator in the Rikti before he can return to the Council. The Council operative may be difficult to locate, but it is imperative that he is caught before he can return to the Council's ranks. I have been given his last known location among the Rikti. Hopefully you will be able to catch him before the Council recovery teams can extract him. Enemies Notable NPCs * Unknown Enemies Notable NPCs * Sigmund Debriefing It is fortunate that you were able to aprehend Sigmund. He had undergone full Rikti metamorphosis, but had retained his loyalty to the Council. The level of access he had to Rikti information combined with his allegiance could have proves catastrophic. It is strange, but I am almost envious of him. My own counter-measures were nearly overcome, and I had to escape. The single-minded determination he would have needed to overcome the Rikti alteration astounds me. Briefing Attempts to track Rikti use of stolen Portal Corporation technology have met with limited success up to now, but there has been a possible breakthrough. Monitoring has located what may be a temporary Rikti facility for portal research. I have been authorized to ask for your assistance to capture the portal research facility and retrieve any Rikti portal research. Your goal will be to defeat the Rikti's head researcher, who we believe is called Tilektu, and his assistants. You must also recover the results of any research conducted by the Rikti. We are currently able to trace Rikti transits and stop them because they are using Portal Corporation technology. If they were to discover a means of disguising their transit or re-building their own transit network, it could present a serious danger to the Earth. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tilektu Debriefing From the report you found and the data gathered at the scene, it appears that this research was a greater theat than anticipated. The research being conducted was concentrating on determining the reason why our home Earth... That is, why the Rikti home Earth had been cut off from contact with our dimension. This report is very interesting. I retain some knowledge of Rikti writing, but the finer points of this are difficult. They would likely be difficult even with a full knowledge of Rikti written communication modes. The report is mainly written in Primary, the Rikti technical leanguage, but the author is using words and Thought: Modes from other languages to describe the barrier. There are sections in Archival, the language used for historical records, and in Mortal, the language used by the Lineage of War. It's as if they were trying to describe the interdimensional barrier as a magical effect. Fascinating. Briefing I would like to request your discreet assistance in a difficult matter. If you are not interested, I will not hold against you, as this action has not been sanctioned by my superiors and is therefore not condoned by the government at this time. The operation is not illegal, but I have discovered the situation through unconventional means that would be frowned on by the chain of command. Knowing this, if you are still willing to assist me it could save a number of Lost from full conversion to Rikti. There is not much time, the Rikti will know your intention. You will have 90 minutes or less. I still have occasional contact with members of the Lost cell I infiltrated. It's not usually purposeful, but a matter of psionic leak-through to their portion of the Rikti mind-web. There are several of them who are being prepared to for the final conversion into full Rikti, but they know that they will be assigned to the Lineage of War to be used as front-line troops. They retain enough human loyalty that they do not wish to be used as disposable soldiers in this manner. During contact I was able to discern their location. All that remains now is their rescue. Thank you, Hero. Succeed or fail, I appreciate your effort. Enemies Notable NPCs * Unknown Debriefing You did very well, Hero, and have my continued thanks. I went outside my own authority and ensured sufficient media coverage of your actions to insure that the Lost you rescued will receive proper medical and social attention instead of being consigned to government or scientific study. I can feel their thoughts at the edge of my perception. They are scared, but much happier. They think highly of your courage and compassion, as do I. I also appreciate your discrection in this matter. Briefing The Rikti have been detected accesing a quarantined dimension, one where the Devouring Earth successfully hijacked the world's ecosystem and erradicated all human life. It is assumed that the Rikti are trying to find an alternate path to their home dimension, but that they are unaware of the extreme hazard this dimension represents. As I am certain you're aware, allowing the Rikti to find a path to their dimension of origin would be disastrous. There is an additional danger of alerting the natives of the dimension in question to the existence of our world. I have been authorized to ask for your assistance to stop the Rikti transdimensional expedition and contain the Devouring Earth on their own world. While it is unlikely that the Rikti knowingly entered an hostile dimension, it is possible that they have already encountered difficulty. This will not change the objective of your task. Your main objective will be to disrupt the portal generation apparatus the Rikti have utilized to access this world. That will cut off Rikti access to that dimension, or at least disrupt any possible corridors from there to the Rikti homeworld. If those devices have been hidden too well, you can also concentrate on hunting down all Rikti operatives present at their transfer site on that world, as well as any hostile local residents they have come in contact with. Enemies Notable NPCs * Thorn (Monster) (You don't need to defeat it to finish the mission) * Unknown Debriefing The Rikti will not be able to continue their search from that world, and the adjustments you made should prevent further interaction between that world and ours. Thought it is unlikely that the Rikti would return to such a hostile location, the full capabilities of that world's Devouring Earth population are unknown. The Devouring Earth overran that worldat approximately the same time as the Rikti Invasion occurred in our world. These events were not linked, but the proximity of their occurrence prevented us from offering any aid. Briefing I have recently discovered that the Rikti have begun to fear that someone is listening in on their mental network. I cannot verify id this is true, but I have not been made aware of any such breakthrough at this time. To counteract this potwntial threat, the Rikti commanders have started issuing false commands and issuing code written orders to confirm which commands are true. The Rikti are unused to intricate battlefield deceptions, however, and this could be used to our advantage. If you could capture one of these communications from a Rikti soldier in the field, it could help in counter-intelligence programs against them. You must concentrate your search in the Rikti Crash Site. It is believed that the Rikti have started implementing this system in that zone only. The Rikti may have left themselves vulnerable by trying to protect themselves. If our experts can get enough samples of the Rikti orders, it could allow them to break the Rikti codes. Debriefing Thank you for delivering this communication. It appears to be in a new code, but as more samples are gathered, decryption should become possible. What may be even more important is that the Rikti believe that their mental communication network has become compromised. This would entail not only an agency with operatives who could listen in, but who could also understand Rikti communication and break the secure command languages. That is beyond the ability any agency I am aware of. Briefing Though the Rikti Invasion is over, the battle against the Rikti forces on Earth continues. While stopping the long-terms plans of the Rikti is vital, it is also important to harass and destroy Rikti forces at every opportunity. I have been asked to request your continued assistance in the battle with Rikti forces due to your past successes. You may exercice your sanction against any Rikti targets at any opportunity. The continued pressure from a hero of your stature should be more than sufficient, regardless of its time and place. Debriefing My superiors would like to extend their thanks. The menace of the Rikti still pose to the safety and security of humanity cannot be overstated, and it would not be possibleto combat them effectively without the support of the meta-human community. Briefing Enemies Notable NPCs Debriefing External Links *